


The Cat and the Potter

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, True Love's Kiss, tiny bit of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: “Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a beautiful queen. She had long lovely black hair and often wore purple dresses as a sign of her status. She was wanted by all the men around because of her grace and charm.”A mother tells her daughter a sweet bedtime story that has a little more truth in it than the little girl thinks.





	The Cat and the Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/gifts), [WickedMusic96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/gifts).



> I wrote this to try and get out of my writing slump. Hopefully it worked because I really need to get back into the swing of things! The tale is simple and you don't really need to know who the characters are to enjoy it (although I'll tell you at the end). It's written in fairy tale style, which pretty much means it's slow slow slow HOLY CRAP THE ENDING IS HERE. Anyway, I hope you like it!

       “Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a beautiful queen. She had long lovely black hair and often wore purple dresses as a sign of her status. She was wanted by all the men around because of her grace and charm.”

       “What was her name?”

       “Hmm...we’ll call her Ava.”

       “That’s your name Mommy!”

       “So it is! That will make things easier. Back to the story...Ava lived in a big lovely castle with many servants. She never wanted for anything, but she was lonely. However all the men who came to court here were there for the wrong reasons.”

       “What’s a wrong reason?”

       “Well, they wanted her money or her power. She was a fair and just ruler, so word of her kingdom had spread far and wide.”

       “Was she a fairy?”

       “You’re too smart! Yes she was a fairy, a very special one at that. Now she knew that not just any man could be her king, but she wasn’t sure how to pick him. Because of her looks and wealth many were blind to the important things in a relationship, like trust and affection. So in order to find just the right person she decided to hold a contest.”

       “Like the hot dog eating contest I had with daddy?”

       “Close pumpkin! Ava stood before her subjects and told them that the key to her bedroom was tied around the neck of her cat. Whoever caught the cat and brought the key back would become her husband and king.”

       “That’s kinda silly.”

       “How so?”

       “What if someone bad caught the cat?”

       “Ah, but cats are wily and smart. They don’t like bad people so she wasn’t worried.”

       “Ok.”

       “Let’s see...so she promised her people that once the cat was caught and her door unlocked she would marry the man standing there. She also said that she would keep herself locked away until that day came. The people were worried, but she swore that everything would be fine. On a pretty spring day the castle servants saw a beautiful cat run out through the gate and into the town. The hunt was on.”

 

       “Oi! Potter! You in here?” Reginald (Reggie to his friends) walked right into the potter’s shop without knocking even though it was early in the morning. He knew his friend Walter would already be hard at work making the plates, bowls, and cups he sold to the town. 

       “Back here!”

       Reggie followed the voice to the ‘mud room’ where Walter kept his special clay. 

       “There you are. Whatcha working on now?”

       “Lady Glassow has asked for a new table setting for her anniversary.”

       Walter didn’t take his eyes off the bowl he was delicately spinning on his wheel. With care and skill he transformed the lump into a low, wide bowl perfect for soups and stews. 

       “I never get tired of watching you work.”

       “Thanks friend, but I can’t imagine it’s very exciting.”

       “It can be when I catch you at the right time, otherwise it’s pretty dull.”

       Walter smirked. “Good things come to those who wait.”

       “Well your wait is over. Her Highness is releasing the cat today. Me and the boys are going to wait outside the gate for it.”

       “You don’t honestly think you’ll catch it do you?”

       “We have just as as much a chance as anyone else. Come join us.”

       “No thanks. I have to get this order done. Her ladyship paid in advance.”

       “Suit yourself. When I get that kitty I’m going to commission you to make me and my new wife a whole banquet set!”

       Walter laughed, still concentrating on his work. “I’ll hold you to that.”

       “I’m off. Wish me luck!”

       “Luck!”

       After Reggie was gone Walter finished up the bowl and set it aside to be glazed and baked later. Mindlessly he reached for more clay but his hand only found air. Looking over he cursed lightly. His clay mound was nearly gone. Sighing he stood. 

       “While the boys are out catching cats I have to dig clay. Doesn’t seem quite fair.”

 

       With his wheelbarrow, shovel, and a lunch bucket he headed deep into the woods that surrounded the town. He had learned from his father, who had learned from his father, that there was a perfect spot for clay about an hour’s walk into the forest by a bubbling stream. The day was still cool so the trip was pleasant for him. Soon enough he reached the spot he liked best. There was a bend in the stream that caught all the sediment and fine clay that washed down from the mountains.

       Walter took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to keep them dry. Shivering slightly from the chilly water he went to work digging up his materials. It was hard labor. Not only was the wet clay heavy, but he was working against the flow of the water. Still, he kept at it knowing it was worth the effort. Despite the cool air and the colder water his tunic was soaked with sweat. He stripped it off and laid it on the bank to dry next to his lunch bucket. 

       The forest was quiet with only birds and the occasional squirrel making noise, until he heard a metallic clank as his bucket tipped over. Look up he was surprised to see a cat rooting around in his food. 

       “Hey!”

       The cat, surprised by his outburst, looked at him. There was a large piece of ham hanging from its mouth, something Walter had been looking forward to eating. 

       “Hey!” he repeated. Instead of dropping the food the cat ran off into the woods. He sighed and shook his head, hoping the feline hadn’t put a kitty paw print in his pie for dessert. 

 

       The sun was setting by the time he got back to his little house on the edge of town, but that didn’t mean his day was done. Moving as quickly as his tired body allowed, he hauled the wet clay into the special throwing room that stayed cool and damp so his clay wouldn’t harden before he was ready. Each shovelful landed with a splat as he added it to the pile. Finally the wheelbarrow was empty and the clay was covered with a variety of damp cloths. 

       Wiping his brow, Walter sighed. The day was gone but hardly wasted. Now all he wanted was a bath, some food, and his bed. 

 

       The potter was up with the birds the next day. While he wanted to work inside throwing more clay he had to run the kiln that day. The fire was just getting started when Reggie popped up. 

       “So I’m sure you heard that no one has caught the little minx,” he said glumly. 

       “I was in the woods all day, but since no one was cheering when I got home I assumed the kitty was still on the loose.”

       “I’m going to find that cat…” Reggie growled playfully. “How goes the work?”

       “Time for the firing.”

       “Ugh, that’s as boring as gathering supplies. Good thing you enjoy your work.”

       “Gee, thanks,” Walter snorted. “Speaking of, best head to the bakery unless you want another ear boxing from your boss.”

       “A good point. Bye!”

       Walter shook his head and went back to work building the fire up. “He’s never going to catch that cat. None of them will...but I suppose that’s the point.”

 

       As the flames crackled and baked the clay pots and plates, Walter cleaned up his shop, washed his laundry, and did general chores, all while keeping an eye on the kiln. As he worked he whistled a simple yet catchy tune. The song was about a maiden who had caught the eye of the Flower King. 

 

_               And the lady fair braided her hair with the flowers from the King.  _

_               When she went to market she made the young men sing.  _

_               ‘Oh lady fair oh lady fair with the lovely hair!  _

_               Won’t you come and sit with me here upon the stair.’ _

 

       A soft meow halted his song. Looking up he spotted at cat sitting on the window sill. It was staring at him curiously. He saw the collar with the key and knew immediately it was the cat the town was going crazy for. For a single second he thought about trying to catch it, but shook the fantasies out of his head.

       “Ah, the ham thief. Back for more?”

       The cat’s tail swished back and forth as it mewed again. 

       “All right, but don’t be such a pig this time!”

       Walter went to the cabinet on the wall where he stored his small stash of food and pulled out the salted ham. Only a small hunk was left. It was all he had until his commissions were paid for, but he couldn’t let the cat go hungry. 

       “Bread and cheese is good enough for me.”

       He cut a few pieces off, leaving about half for later because he knew the cat would be back. 

       “Here you go kitty…” 

       Holding the pieces in his hand he edged forward. The cat looked like it was about to bolt, but as soon as it caught of whiff of meat it cautiously and slowly got a little closer. Walter held perfectly still, his hand outstretched. 

       “It’s ok. I won’t hurt you.”

       With another sniff the cat eased over and bit a chuck, then quickly hopped off the sill with the food and dashed a few feet away. It chewed on the ham noisily, never taking its eyes off Walter. Once done, he tossed a second and third piece over which the cat devoured. Once gone, the feline looked up at him, blinked a few times, then hopped up to the window and out into the night. 

       “You’re welcome,” he chuckled.

 

       This continued for the next few days. Right around the time Walter would wind down for the night the cat came by for some food. Each time it got a little bit closer as it trusted the potter more and more. Soon it was showing up in the morning and not leaving until after dinner. Walter would talk to the cat as he worked and it seemed to listen. Finally one morning Walter woke up to find the cat sleeping on the narrow bed with him. It was curled up against his side, purring. Absently he gave it a scratch behind the ears. This made it purr harder. 

       “So...you can make me a king hmm? I can marry a beautiful woman and be rich in a second...Tempting, but why marry someone you don’t know? Would I ever be as comfortable with her as I am with you? Money doesn’t mean anything if you aren’t happy.” 

       The cat yawned and stretched, its sharp claws digging into him for just a second. Standing, it stared at him as if to say ‘Yeah that’s great. Feed me.’. Walter laughed and got the little piggie some milk. 

       It was shortly after this that Reggie came for a visit on his way to the bakery. 

       “Oi! Potter! You in?”

       “Throwing room Reg!” Walter called in return. 

       “Hey the boys and me-”

       Walter turned from his work to see his friend staring in shock at the cat which was sitting in its usual place on the sill. 

       “Something wrong Reggie? Never seen a cat before?” he joked.

       “That...That’s the Queen’s cat!”

       Walter glanced at the cat sleeping peacefully. “Yeah, I know. It’s been coming around for a few days.”

       “WHAT? Why haven’t you tried to catch it?!”

       He shrugged. “I don’t really want to. I like having a companion while I work.”

       The cat, knowing it was the topic of conversation, woke up and jumped down to start rubbing its head against Walter’s leg to beg for scratches. Reggie saw the opportunity and grabbed it by the tail, jerking it back to him. The cat howled and scratched at him in protest.

       “Damnit Reggie! Leave it alone!!”

       “No chance! This is my ticket to a better life!”

       Getting a firm grip Reggie ran out of the cottage and headed for the castle. Walter was hot on his heels. 

       “Reggie!! Stop!!”

       Despite his size Reggie was fast on his feet, however the cat wasn’t pleased with being manhandled. It bit and clawed at him, drawing blood. 

       “Ow! Stop it! Stupid thing!”

       It managed to wiggle out of his grip and made a mad dash for the nearest tree. 

       “Damnit cat!!” 

       In anger he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it, hitting the tree trunk just below where the cat was perched. 

       “Reggie!!” Walter cried when he caught up. “Don’t do this!”

       His friend wasn’t listening. He picked up and threw another rock, then another, getting closer to the terrified animal each time. 

       “Reggie! Stop or I WILL make you!!”

       “Bugger off Potter,” he hissed as he threw another one. This rock hit the cat’s side, making it yowl in pain and fall out of the tree. In reaction Walter tacked Reggie to the ground. The two rolled around in the dirt as they fought, the only sounds were grunts and punches. Reggie might have weight, but Walter had reach. In a short time the potter had the baker’s apprentice pinned down. 

       “You idiot! You could have been a king!”

       “I don’t want to be king! I’m happy with the life I have! I was happy with having the cat around for a friend and you RUINED IT!”

       “It’s just a stupid cat. Who cares?!”

       Walter, seeing red, punched Reggie so hard it knocked him out. Struggling to his feet he made his way to where the poor cat was lying on the ground. It mewed weakly as Walter gently picked it up and cradled it in his arms. 

       “I’m sorry little one. I’m so sorry. Let’s get you home.”

       He made his way to the castle, careful not to jostle his companion. The guards, servants, and workers all knew the cat and let him pass without hesitation. The Queen’s adviser met him in the courtyard and led Walter to the Queen’s bedroom. Gently Walter took the key off the cat’s collar and opened the door. The room was just as elegant as he expected, with velvet curtains, thick rugs, and a bed so large you could roll over twice and not fall off. 

       With care he laid the cat down on the bed, petting it and speaking soft words of comfort. It purred and mewed weakly, then closed its eyes to rest. 

       “Where is the Queen? Wouldn’t she want to see her cat before...well, before…”

       “Her Majesty is already here sir,” the adviser said. 

       Walter walked to the man, confused. “Well then where is she?”

       The adviser nodded back to the bed. Walter turned. Where the cat had been now laid Ava, Queen of the Fairies. Her long black hair and purple gown draped off the side of the bed like a waterfall. She was pale and sweating from the pain in her body. He saw a large bloody spot that stained her dress. Ava raised a shaky hand to him. 

       “Walter…” she whispered. 

       Instantly he was at her side, taking her hand in his. 

       “Tell me what to do! What do you need?”

       “You must...choose…” she said.

       “Choose? Choose what?”

       “To be a...potter or...a king.”

       Her voice was fading. Walter felt a stabbing in his heart at the thought that he might lose his one true friend. 

       “I don’t care if I’m a potter or a king so long as you’re with me, so I choose you!”

       He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Even with his eyes closed he could see the bright flash of light. Her hand warmed in his. When he opened his eyes she was smiling at him lovingly. 

       “My Queen?” he asked, unsure of what to do next. 

       She stroked his cheek. “My King.”

       Walter grinned and kissed her again. They were married that very day and lived happily ever after. 

 

       “Mommy that’s a strange story. Why would he marry a cat?”

       “Because she wasn’t really a cat. She played a trick on the people to find a good man to be king.”

       “Couldn’t she just ask who was good and who was bad?”

       “No sweetheart. Love isn’t that easy, but it’s worth the work.”

       Just then the door opened and a tall, good looking man entered. 

       “Alright munchkin, no more stories and no more questions. It’s bedtime.”

       “But Daddy!”

       “No ‘buts’. It’s time for sleep.”

       “Ok. Night Mommy. Night Daddy.”

       They both kissed her cheeks and made sure she was tucked in with her favorite stuffed animal. After the door closed Walter smirked at his wife as they walked to their bedroom. 

       “That’s not how I remember it happening.”

       “Yes well, she’s too young for the real story...but I am a Queen.”

       “Of the Banshees, not all of the Fae.”

       “...and I  _ can _ turn into a cat.”

       “But you weren’t one when I met you.”

       “So picky. At least the ending is the same.”

       “Happily ever after?”

       “Happily ever after,” she agreed, and gave her husband the sweetest goodnight kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So some friends and I have an AU we play with where Aibell (ya know the lady who...wait is that still a spoiler? ok we'll just say she did something REALLY bad) and Peck are in a relationship. I don't build the ships, I just sail them. Anyhoo, her 'human' name is Ava and at this point their daughter doesn't know that she's a Fae Queen because they're all living in the human world. More explanation than you needed but there it is.


End file.
